


Новые друзья

by Madwit



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Black Wing, Children, Drama, Gen, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: В "Черном Крыле" Свладу совсем не с кем играть, пока однажды полковник Риггинс не знакомит его с новым другом — замечательным во всех отношениях стулом.





	Новые друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2018.

Полковник Риггинс открыл дверь, пропуская Свлада, и торжественно сказал:  
  
— Знакомься, это Мона.  
  
Свлад нетерпеливо завертел головой, но в огромной комнате было совершенно пусто: белые стены, пол и потолок, а больше ничего. Только посередине стоял обычный деревянный стул — прямо как из дома, Свлад давно таких не видел.  
  
Полковник пощелкал выключателями, делая свет ярче, пока от него не начало резать глаза.  
  
— Где же она? — разочарованно спросил Свлад.  
  
— Прямо перед тобой, — полковник кивнул на стул. — Мона, это Свлад. Помнишь, я тебе о нём рассказывал? Ну что ж… Хм… — он кашлянул. — Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.  
  
И вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Пискнул электронный замок, и Свлад остался наедине со стулом.  
  
Он не знал, какое чувство в нём сейчас сильнее — обида, разочарование или злость на самого себя, за то что поверил. Поверил, будто у него и впрямь наконец появится компания. Свлад так долго упрашивал Риггинса познакомить его с другими детьми (они ведь здесь были, он точно знал!), но полковник всё только отнекивался — мол, они слишком взрослые, чтобы с тобой играть, или слишком опасные, или ещё что-то слишком. Причина всегда находилась; у Риггинса имелись тысячи причин, почему нельзя то или другое — нельзя есть мороженое, нельзя выходить наружу, нельзя говорить «не знаю», нельзя повидаться с мамой, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Свлад знал, что настоящая причина у Риггинса, как и у любого взрослого, на самом деле только одна — «потому что я так сказал».  
  
И вот теперь Свлад будет играть со своим новым другом — стулом.  
  
Ну и ладно.  
  
— Привет, Мона, — поздоровался он и снова огляделся. Нет, за прошедшие мгновения в комнате не прибавилось мебели. Конечно, Свлад мог сесть на стул, но это было бы крайне невежливо, раз уж он решил считать этот стул своим другом.   
  
Так что он устроился прямо на полу перед ним — перед ней, ведь Мона девочка! Это хорошо, девочки всегда нравились Свладу больше мальчиков. Они хотя бы не лезли драться; ну, кроме Бетти из второго класса, но Бетти боялась вся младшая школа и даже некоторые учителя. Теперь-то Бетти была далеко, а окажись она здесь — вряд ли осталась бы такой же грозной.  
  
— Меня зовут Свлад, — представился он. — Ну да, полковник ведь тебе уже сказал. Мне десять лет, а тебе?  
  
Стул оказался не слишком разговорчивым, так что Свлад решил додумать ответные реплики сам. Не так уж трудно, дома он часто беседовал с плюшевыми игрушками, и ему это даже нравилось — никто не перебивал, не заявлял, что от болтовни разболелась голова, и не задавал дурацких непонятных вопросов.  
  
— Тебе восемь, да? Но это ничего, я маленьких не обижаю, — заверил Свлад.  
  
Теперь он чувствовал себя немного неловко, потому что не знал, о чем полагается разговаривать с девочками. Те, которых он видел дома, почти всё время ходили сбившись в стайки и хихикали над чем-то своим. Была ещё Маргарет Митчелл, которую в стайки не принимали, и Свлад одно время думал, что раз с ней, как и с ним, никто не хочет дружить, они могли бы найти общий язык. Но Маргарет, кажется, и одной было неплохо — она просто садилась где-нибудь с книжкой, и мрачно зыркала на любого, кто подходил слишком близко.  
  
— У тебя… Красивое платье, — наконец нашелся он. — Такое… Белое, и кружева внизу. Мне нравится. А что ты любишь? Я вот люблю пиццу, и мороженое, и рисовать, а ещё комиксы. Ты читала «Микки-детектив»? Мне особенно нравится тот, который про рождественские игрушки…

***

В конце концов, Мона оказалась отличным другом. С ней можно было читать книги, рисовать и даже играть в настольные игры. Правда, она не умела сама двигать фишки или бросать кубики — у стула ведь нет рук, но Свлад с радостью ей в этом помогал.  
  
Как-то вечером Свлад услышал за дверью комнаты Моны голоса.  
  
До этого они замечательно провели несколько часов: Свладу разрешили принести цветные карандаши и бумагу, и он нарисовал для Моны комикс про Микки-детектива. Возможно, не такой красивый, как в журнале, зато совершенно новый, и он целиком придумал его сам, так что Свлад остался вполне доволен результатом. Моне тоже вроде бы понравилось — она с интересом следила за расследованием, и даже дала парочку советов, как лучше нарисовать подводную лодку и слона.  
  
Сколько точно времени прошло, он не знал, но наверняка уже пора было спать, и вот-вот должен был прийти кто-то из охраны, чтобы отвести Свлада назад в его комнату. Риггинс после первых дней перестал заглядывать, так что Свлад удивился, узнав его в одном из голосов. Он тихонько подполз на животе к двери и прислушался.  
  
— Очевидно, что это пустая трата ресурсов, полковник.  
  
— Ну, не так уж и много мы потратили. Есть-то она не просит…  
  
— Признайте наконец, в этот раз вы промахнулись, и стул — просто стул, а мать — сумасшедшая.  
  
— Девочка определенно существовала, вы сами видели фотографии в личном деле…  
  
— Может быть, она давно умерла, и эта женщина с горя тронулась умом. Вам такое не приходило в голову? Вы спрашивали у соседей?  
  
— Генерал Кинси, послушайте, всё это есть в отчете, который я…  
  
— Ну хватит, Скотт. Вот что, даю вам ещё три дня — и если к концу недели не будет доказательств, избавьтесь от чертова стула, ради бога, и не выставляйте меня идиотом перед комиссией.  
  
Свлад услышал, как Риггинс вздохнул.  
  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, мальчику это пошло на пользу. Ему не хватало общения.  
  
— Общения с мебелью? — фыркнул второй голос. — Насчет Икара у нас ещё состоится отдельный разговор, полковник.  
  
— Я показывал вам программу, прогнозы…  
  
— Как обычно, сомнительные. Три дня, полковник.  
  
Из-за двери донеслись удаляющиеся шаги. Свлад поспешно отполз назад к Моне. Как раз вовремя — пискнул замок, и в комнату зашел полковник Риггинс.  
  
— Привет, — неискренне улыбнулся он. — Ну как вы тут?

***

Три дня. Свлад не мог перестать об этом думать.   
  
Ещё три дня, и от Моны избавятся. Что это значит, интересно? Её отправят обратно домой? Или… Просто выкинут на помойку, потому что она не делает того, что хотят полковник Риггинс и генерал Кинси, а раз так — она им не нужна? Прямо как сам Свлад. Только его никто не собирался отпускать, несмотря на то, что у него никогда ничего не получалось.  
  
И если её увезут, он опять останется совсем один — в окружении толпы скучных и по большей части равнодушных охранников, докторов, генералов и ещё каких-то людей, никто из которых не соглашался играть в «Монополию». Ну, кроме Риггинса, но даже тот соглашался лишь тогда, когда ему было что-то от Свлада нужно.  
  
Свлад не хотел пугать Мону, но был слишком напуган сам, так что на второй день он не выдержал, и всё ей рассказал.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не можешь делать, что они просят, я сам не могу, — грустно вздохнул он. — Но им это всё равно. Если бы я только знал, как тебе помочь!  
  
Обнимать стул было неудобно, поэтому он просто погладил сиденье.  
  
— Я буду по тебе скучать, — прошептал Свлад, стараясь не расплакаться. Моне, наверное, и без того сейчас не сладко.  
  
— Я тоже, — прошелестел прямо ему в ухо тихий голос, и Свлад вдруг обнаружил, что держит за руку какую-то девочку. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он шарахнулся назад, но по-настоящему испугаться не успел. Он узнал её — конечно, это была Мона, в своём белом платье с кружевами по подолу. У неё оказались гладкие черные волосы и карие глаза. Она робко улыбалась.  
  
— П-привет, — ошарашенно выдавил Свлад.  
  
— Ты сегодня уже говорил «привет».  
  
У Моны был тонкий голос, и она словно сомневалась в каждом слове.   
  
— А… Ну да, точно. Так… Значит, ты всё время могла так сделать? Ну, в смысле, превратиться в человека?  
  
— Ага, — довольно подтвердила она. — Просто не хотела. — Она наморщила лоб. — И немножко забыла.  
  
— Что забыла?  
  
Мона развела руки, как бы указывая на всю себя.  
  
— Забыла, как быть человеком? — Она кивнула. — А ты вообще-то на самом деле человек или стул?  
  
Мона чуть нахмурилась.  
  
— Не знаю. Ни то, ни другое. Это… Плохо?  
  
— Это круто! — заверил её Свлад. — Быть всё время кем-то одним ужасно неудобно, да и скучно, наверное…  
  
— Точно! — просияла она. — Но стулом быть лучше, никто не пристает…  
  
Тут в комнату ворвались Риггинс, доктора в белых халатах и куча охранников, и не дали им договорить.  
  
Но, по крайней мере, о том, чтобы избавиться от Моны, речи больше не шло.

***

Теперь Свлад и Мона виделись реже, но играть стало намного интереснее. Мона могла стать чем угодно — бумажным самолетиком, игрушечной железной дорогой, а однажды превратилась в щенка, когда Свлад признался, что раньше мечтал о собаке. Риггинс был ужасно доволен, и даже принес им по рожку мороженого.   
  
Мона, правда, совсем не умела читать и писать и вообще до ужаса много чего не знала, так что Свлад понемножку показывал ей буквы и рассказывал обо всём, что успел прочитать в книгах — о пиратах и динозаврах, Луне и пчелах, замках и самолетах. Мона непременно хотела превратиться в каждый предмет, о котором он говорил (хотя, конечно, частенько приходилось ограничиться уменьшенной копией — Луна в её комнату точно не влезла бы), так что Свладу приходилось подробно ей объяснять, что как выглядит. Иногда он и сам не знал, и тогда они придумывали подходящий облик вместе. Однажды у них получилось забавное животное, похожее на крота с утиным носом; они решили, что такого быть не может, но полковник Риггинс сказал, что это утконос и принес Свладу книгу про загадочную страну Австралию.  
  
На некоторое время Свлад позволил себе думать, что жизнь наконец-то стала понемногу налаживаться. Конечно, его снова ждало жестокое разочарование.

***

— Мона? — растерянно позвал Свлад. В комнате никого не было, даже стула — только белые стены. Свлад удивлялся, почему сюда не поставят никакой мебели, ведь у него самого была кровать, а ещё стол, стулья и книжные полки. Мона говорила, что ей ничего не нужно, но Свлад всё равно не понимал, как она может всё время сидеть в такой большой и пустой комнате. Он тут даже не заснул бы.  
  
Правда, на одной стене нарисовали картинку — не что-то веселое, а квадрат c кругом и двумя линиями внутри. Это означало «Ламия». У Свлада тоже был свой символ, «Икар», который нашивали на всю его одежду. Одежда, которую выдавали Моне, бесследно исчезала после любого превращения (а может быть, превращалась вместе с ней), так что в конце концов на это махнули рукой и позволили ей ходить в мятом белом платье с кружевами.  
  
— Мона, ты здесь?  
  
Он уж было решил, что она совсем исчезла, но тут разглядел в дальнем углу какой-то комочек. Свлад осторожно подошел поближе и понял, что это крохотная белая мышка.  
  
— Привет? — неуверенно сказал он. — Всё хорошо?  
  
Мышка не ответила, но всё же взбежала ему на ладонь, когда он поднес руку.  
  
— Прости, я сегодня поздно, — вздохнул он. — Это все доктор Генри. Опять пристал со своими карточками…  
  
На самом деле, доктор Генри сегодня был особенно суров, так что Свлад в конце концов даже разревелся — чего уже давно не делал, после того как твердо усвоил, что всем здесь на это плевать.  
  
— К тебе они тоже с ними пристают?  
  
Мышка дернула острым носом.  
  
— И с этими своими… Анализами, — он содрогнулся. Анализы были неприятные, а часто ещё и болезненные.  
  
Мона сжалась в комок и задрожала.  
  
Свлад наклонился к ней поближе и заговорщически прошептал:  
  
— Знаешь что, если они тебя будут доставать, просто превратись опять в стул — что они тебе сделают?  
  
С тихим шелестом мышка превратилась в лист бумаги: криво вырванный из тетради, в тонкую полоску. На листе большими печатными буквами, расползающимися в разные стороны, было написано:  
  
АНИ СКОЗАЛИ ШТО НИ РАСРЕЖАТ НАМ ИГРАТ  
  
Свлад застыл, чувствуя, как всё внутри похолодело.  
  
Да. Это они могли.

***

Едва Свлад перешагнул порог, как его чуть не сбил с ног огромный золотистый пес. Он прыгал, лаял, бешено вилял хвостом и порывался упереться передними лапами Свладу в грудь. Тот все-таки не устоял и плюхнулся на пол.  
  
— Ой, — сказал Свлад, моргая. — Привет, Мона.  
  
Пес превратился в девочку — стало легче, хотя и ненамного.  
  
— Я думала, ты больше не придёшь! — пожаловалась Мона, сползая с его коленей.  
  
— Я болел, — объяснил Свлад.  
  
— Правда? — забеспокоилась она. — Тебе плохо?! Что у тебя болит?!  
  
— Сейчас уже ничего, — успокоил её Свлад и почти не соврал — болели разве что следы от уколов, и он всё ещё быстро уставал, лишь пройдя десяток шагов, но в остальном чувствовал себя почти как раньше. — Я был в лазарете, меня не выпускали, чтобы я никого не заразил.  
  
— О-о-о, — выдохнула Мона. — А я думала, они тебя спрятали, потому что я не слушалась.  
  
Свлад заметил, что глаза у неё красные — она плакала? Мона никогда не плакала.  
  
— Они всегда говорят, что ты больше не придешь, если не стану слушаться, потому что тебе нельзя играть с опасными…  
  
— Но ты не опасная, — удивился Свлад. — Ты же не… Не… Не загораешься, например, чтобы устроить пожар.  
  
Мона застенчиво опустила глаза и шепотом призналась:  
  
— Я превратилась в тигра.  
  
— Правда? Ух ты!  
  
— В такого, как ты нарисовал. Я просто хотела им показать, потому что они говорили превратиться в стакан, а я не хотела, а они рассердились…  
  
— Как я нарисовал?  
  
— Ага! В зеленого!  
  
— Ух ты! А можешь показать мне?  
  
Тигр вышел криволапым и мордой напоминал скорее панду, но зато у него была очень яркая шерсть, так что все беды на время забылись.

***

Свлад с Моной не виделись уже три дня, но когда Риггинс наконец пришел за ним, то повёл в совсем другой коридор.  
  
— Мона теперь живет в другой комнате, сэр? — не выдержал Свлад.  
  
— Хм… Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответил полковник, и пока Свлад гадал, что это значит, они подошли к двери. Символ на ней был другой, не «Ламия» — четыре пересекающихся круга.  
  
— Это «Молох», — объяснил полковник, и Свлад понял, что они пришли вовсе не к Моне. Это была даже не комната, а больничная палата, вроде той, в которую поместили самого Свлада, когда он простудился и заболел. На кровати лежал человек, укрытый тонким одеялом и опутанный разноцветными трубочками. Рядом стояли несколько мигающих экранов.  
  
— Что это с ним? — шепотом спросил Свлад.  
  
— Он спит, — не шепотом, но тоже очень тихо пояснил Риггинс. — Я думаю, ему не помешает друг, он ведь просто лежит тут, всё время один. Так что будет здорово, если ты немного с ним поговоришь.  
  
— Ну… Да, наверное, — неуверенно согласился Свлад. — Но он же… Ну, взрослый.  
  
— Не думаю, что это станет проблемой, — улыбнулся полковник. — Что ж, не буду мешать.  
  
Он подтащил к койке стул для Свлада и направился к двери.  
  
— Подождите! — опомнился Свлад. — А как же Мона? Можно мне пойти к ней завтра?  
  
Полковник слегка поморщился и задумчиво пожевал усы, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Мона уехала, — наконец сказал он.  
  
— Куда?!  
  
— В другое место. У неё своя программа обучения. Хм-м-м… — Риггинс пожал плечами. — Она просила передать тебе привет.  
  
Дверь закрылась. Свлад остался наедине со своим новым спящим другом.


End file.
